Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) Silicon Nitride (SiN) is commonly used to passivate advanced semiconductor devices such as, for example, Metal Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MESFETs), High Electron Mobility Transistors (HEMTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs), and the like. CVD SiN has relatively low permittivity, good encapsulation properties, and is easy to deposit. As discussed below, the inventors have found that Hydrogen present in CVD SiN passivation structures adversely affects device characteristics. As such, there is a need for a SiN passivation structure that eliminates or substantially reduces the effects of Hydrogen in the SiN passivation structure.